The Return of EVIL!
by Umagi
Summary: Releena's cousin moves in for the time being, but then things start happening, Duo gets shot, Releena gets engaged, and an old warroir comes back to haunt them. Will everyone be able to withstand this new evil? and will duo find the love he lost ??
1. The Gun

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the only one I own is Umagi.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Gun  
  
It was a beautiful day. Umagi was amazed at how beautiful an earth day could be. Umagi had arrived at Releena's Mansion just the day before, and it had been raining non-stop until this morning. The air was damp, as well as the soil. Umagi was out in the vast garden, trying to get her thoughts into order. She couldn't stop thinking about Releena's boyfriend/bodyguard, Heero. Ever since she had met him she was absolutely captivated.  
  
~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~  
  
Umagi quickly surveyed the crowd for her cousin Releena as she walked off the shuttle ramp. But to her dismay, Releena wasn't there. Disappointed Umagi took out her vid. Cell phone, and dialed Releena's cell number. Almost expecting her to be previously occupied. Yet to her surprise Releena answered after about two rings. Releena looked startled to see Umagi, but that didn't seem to impair her speech. "Hello Umagi" "Hey Releena, where you at?" "I'm sorry, my meeting with the representative of colony 239 went longer than we planned, but I'm on my way to pick you up as we speak! I would've sent Millardo, but he's tied up in Preventor business." "Alright, I'll meet you out front in a few minutes" "Ok, I'll see you in few minutes" "Later" Umagi watched Releena's face disappear from the vid. Screen. She jammed the cell phone into her handbag, and gracefully made her way to the baggage claim. She met the gaze of several men who were apparently looking at her. Yet why wouldn't they? Umagi was, by many standards, very beautiful. Plus she resembled her cousin Releena in many ways. She had the same honey- blonde hair, that extended to her slender waist. Her eyes were aqua-blue- green. Her figure was nearly perfect. After retrieving her bags, Umagi ran out the front exit. Apologizing to people she bumped into as she passed. Within a few minutes Releena's limo pulled up in front of Umagi. Releena was quickly out of the limo. She was wearing a pink dress suit. The two embraced and began to talk. "It' s been a while Releena" "Too long, so how long will you be staying this time?" "Two months, I'm sure it will be long enough to catch up" About then Heero emerged from the limo, wearing (believe it or not) a suit, and tie. Umagi made that one fateful glance into his beautiful Persian blue eyes, and she couldn't look away. "Umagi I would like to introduce my dear friend and body guard, Heero Yuy" He nodded and said, "Pleasure." Umagi quickly regained her thoughts and replied "The Pleasure is all mine" Releena smiled and asked Heero to help load Umagi's luggage into the trunk.  
  
~*~*~*End Flashback ~*~*~*  
  
Umagi had quickly learned to control her feelings around Heero after learning from Releena was dating him. Heero was so quiet, and mysterious, it was no wonder that Releena had fallen in love with him. Slowly Umagi's feet began to ache. Umagi stopped and looked around, and soon noticed how far away from the garden she had wandered. Umagi turned to leave only to see a man, in a trench coat, blocking her path. The man had grayish-brown hair and wore sunglasses to cover his eyes. He spoke in a deep tone, almost whispering. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry if I did... Are you lost? You know lovely young lady, such as yourself, shouldn't be wandering around unescorted. Don't you agree?" Umagi didn't know why but this man gave her the creeps. Unconsciously Umagi had been backing up. Before she knew it she bumped into a tree. Oh how she shrank into that tree, wishing that she could just disappear. He was already advancing to the point where he was almost literally on top of her. He flashed his gun that he had under his coat, just before pulling it out and pointing it right at Umagi. Ever so calmly he said, "Now be a good little girl and come with me. My friend would like to meet you!" He grabbed Umagi's left arm quite forcefully, and began dragging her away, the opposite direction of the Mansion. Yet with all the noise Umagi was making, while she tried to get the man to let go of her, he didn't hear the rapid footsteps approaching. That is until whoever was following them was practically on top of them. When the man realized that someone was following him, he yanked Umagi in front of him as a shield, pressing his gun to her right temple. "Move and she dies!" hollered the man. Umagi looked at her possible savior. Her heart jumped! Heero! No it couldn't be Heero; he was at a meeting with Releena. Than who was this? His hair was the same color as Heero's, but it was too long, it was in a braid that extended to his waist. He seemed stunned at the man's threat. He pointed at Umagi and said, "How could you destroy something so perfect?" "I'm warning you one more step and she dies" "You must not know who I am. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Duo Maxwell. I am an ex-Gundam pilot" Duo, what a nice name thought Umagi. But wait, what was she doing fawning over some pretty boy while a lunatic held a gun to her head? Flushing the panic from her body, as she had been taught to do in Tae Kwan Doe, Umagi noticed that the man had left her right arm free. Which just happened to be right under the gun. Umagi then found that he had his attention focussed on Duo. Big Mistake! Ever so slowly Umagi slid her hand up her body, hoping that this Duo wouldn't give her away. Thankfully he had his attention somewhere else. She continued and quickly snatched the gun and elbowed the man in gut, all in one swift movement. He yelped in pain and let go of Umagi to be able to clutch his stomach. Umagi ran towards Duo, who by all right was surprised that "the damsel was no longer in distress." He grabbed the gun from Umagi and told her to run. Umagi did so quickly. Duo however pointed the gun at the man and began to threaten his life. The man seemed oblivious to Duo's threats. He pulled a gun out of his shoe, and aimed at. Umagi! Panicked Duo yelled at Umagi "Girl!" Umagi stopped at turned round to see Duo charging at her. He lunged at her just as the man fired off his gun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ha ha, I love cliffies, review, and guess how much trouble Duo will be in if anything happens to Umagi! Later Gater 


	2. Duo's in BIG Trouble!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters.  
Chapter 2  
  
Duo is in trouble!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo Lunged at Umagi just as the man shot. He felt the bullet penetrate his right shoulder  
in the back, and exiting through the front, It grazed Umagi's shoulder, slightly tearing her t-shirt,  
and leaving a scrape, before planting itself permanently into a nearby tree. Umagi was tackled to  
the ground by duo, and she fell unconscious from the impact the ground made with her head.  
Duo lifted himself from Umagi, gun in hand, he aimed carefully at the retreating man and fired.  
The man promptly crumpled to the ground in pain as the bullet hit it's target. Duo smirked. That  
bullet had been precisely aimed at the man's knee, and had hit in that exact place. 'That should  
slow him down' thought Duo. He quickly turned his attention to the young women on the ground  
underneath him He noted that she was unconscious from their collision. Several thought entered  
his head at that moment, like : why was that creap after this girl? Why am i protecting her when i  
should be finding Releena's cousin?   
  
  
Duo didn't recognize her as a celebrity or politician. Maybe she owed the guy money.  
Then he noticed her long honey-blonde hair, the same as releena's. Then he saw the resemblance.  
THIS was Umagi, Releena's cousin. He began to scan her body when his eyes rested on her  
shoulder. He saw the tear on the shoulder of the t-shirt, and a lot of blood. He ripped off his left  
sleeve and pressed it onto the bloodstained area. "This sucks!" he muttered under his breath. "I've  
only been in the bodyguard business 20 minutes and I've already failed at protecting her." But  
then after he held it there, he noticed blood dropping on top of the cloth he was holding down.  
And then the pain hit him. The breeze blew through his shoulder, and stung as it penetrated his  
open wound. He winced, and told himself 'I need to get her to the mansion, if she is hurt, then i  
will get slaughtered if she loose's a lot of blood, not only that, this wound hurts like hell!!!!"  
With that Duo swallowed the pain twinging at his shoulder. He stood up and picked up Umagi,  
and winced as pain surged through his shoulder, as a result of the strain from carrying Umagi.  
Duo prayed that the bloodstain on Umagi's t-shirt wouldn't get him into trouble. But he knew for  
a fact that if Millardo saw either of them in this condition, that he would flip pancakes.  
Duo reached the mansion in three minutes, which seemed more like hours from the constant pain  
in his shoulder. The one phrase that kept him walking was "Hilde wouldn't stop if she were here,  
she would go fifty miles with an injury, as long as she consciousness, so i won't stop till i get to  
the mansion."  
Once Duo had arrived at the door leading inside the peacecraft mansion, into the kitchen,.  
He lifted his leg towards the door. He was able to successfully open the door, only using the grip  
on his shoe. Duo trudged inside, only to see, who else, but Millardo.   
Millardo turned around to see Duo holding his dear young cousin. He saw her ratherlimp,  
and then he saw it. The big bloody section of her t-shirt. He rushed over to her, and quickly found  
the tear in her t-shirt. His impression from the scene was that she had fainted from loss of blood.  
He checked her skin underneath the torn t-shirt, checking to see how bad the wound was. Only  
there was nothing more than a scrape that would easily repair itself with no scar. He relaxed a  
little, but turned on the man who was holding her. Duo looked slightly pale. Millardo lost his  
temper right then "WHAT HAPPENED? You were supposed to be protecting her. I chose you  
against my better judgement, if it hadn't been for Releena's persistence, you wouldn't have even  
had the chance to fail, I would rather have a more competent person guarding one of my last  
living relatives. Good Kai, I can't stand to look at you any more, [to the side] PAGAN!!![to Duo]  
Pagan will show you where her room is. Lay her down on her bed. I plan to have a chat with you  
later, right now i am going to wait for Releena to get home." Pagan came in, and was told to  
guide Duo to miss Umagi's room. Duo left with pagan, leaving Millardo alone with his thoughts.  
  
Duo followed pagan a surprisingly short distance to Umagi's room. When Duo entered  
the room, he could only stare at the beautiful room. The floor was blue-green tile, and the room  
was almot all blue, save for a few nic-nacs, and suitcases. Duo entered the room swiftly entered  
the room and set Umagi down on her bed.  
  
"Will you be needing anything sir?" asked pagan  
Duo winced at the pain in his shoulder "yeah you can get me some Tylenol, and a paramedic"  
Pagan nodded and left the room. Duo sat down on the bed next to umagi and clutched his  
shoulder. A few moments later Releena burst into the room, followed by Heero. Duos first  
thoughts were "oh no, here it comes, great kai help me!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
oooooh what are Releena and Heero going to do to Duo? Haha, another cliffie, want more????  
REVIEW!!!!! I'll get the next chapter up soon. 


	3. Releena, Engaged?

Disclaimer: ok you know the drill, i don't own this yada yada yada now on to the story!!  
Releena's Cousin  
  
Chapter 3  
  
!!!SHE LIVES!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Releena entered Umagi's room, hoping to find Umagi, but instead she saw Duo, who was sitting  
on the bed looking very troubled.  
"Duo... What are you doing in here, shouldn't you be with Umagi?"  
"Well... Um..."  
Releena's eyes shifted behind Duo, to where her cousin lay unconscious. She rushed over to the  
bed for a further analysis. Much to Duo's dismay, Releena first saw the large bloodstain on her   
T-shirt.  
  
"Heero, come here quick!!"  
Heero went over and looked at her. Upon seeing the blood on her shirt He swiftly turned to Duo,  
grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, and slammed him up against the wall.  
"What in the hell happened to her?" asked Heero in his usual emotionless voice, while his eyes  
shot daggers.  
  
Duo winced as his shoulder made contact with the wall. "Watch it man, can't you; see that  
I'm the one that's hurt here?"  
Just then Pagan walked in followed by two men in paramedic uniforms.  
"I have the Tylenol you requested, and the paramedics you sent for are here as well" Releena  
popped her head up from the examination of umagi. "This isn't Umagi's blood, there is no wound  
on her shoulder" Heero looked a little confused as he set Duo down "than who are the  
paramedics for?"   
"Me!!" said Duo as he grabbed his shoulder "The bloodstain on Umagi's shirt was made by my  
blood! Some creep tried to kidnap her, then when she got away from him he tried to shoot her.  
But i jumped in front of the bullet, and got this hole through my shoulder. The bullet grazed her  
arm then landed in a tree. I'm the on e in serious pain here, so if you don't mind..." He walked  
over to the paramedics who promptly escorted him out of the mansion to an ambulance waiting  
outside.   
  
Releena could only watch as the paramedics guided him away. She was absolutely astonished at  
how duo had just acted. But her attention quickly turned back to Umagi who was slowly  
regaining consciousness.  
  
She slowly woke up, only to see Releena, and Heero standing over her.  
"Oy, where am I? " Then a quick realization came over her an the questions bounced out of her  
mouth, before Heero and Releena could answer the first one. "Who was that guy? Where is he?   
Where is Duo? What is.." Releena had cut her off in order to answer the initial question an da  
few others. "Calm down, you are in your own bed, i don't know who or where that guy' is, and  
duo is on his way tho the hospital."  
  
Umagi slumped down into the bed, and began raising her left-hand t to her forehead, only to feel  
a large wet spot on her shoulder. She looked down to see what it was, and saw the blood.  
  
"Holy Crap!!!"   
Umagi catapulted herself off of the bed an draced into the bathroom, slammed the door, and  
ripped her shirt off, and began examining her shoulder. She was relieved to see only a slight  
scrape on the side of her shoulder, that would heal in a week's time. But where had the blood on  
her shirt come from. That's when she remembered hearing the gunshot, the feel of the hot bullet  
scraping her flesh, then being tackled by duo. That's when things went fuzzy then black. Umagi  
took off the remainder of her dirtied clothes and tossed them into a nearby hamper. She quickly  
pulled on a bathrobe as someone knocked on the door.  
"Are you all right Umagi?" Releena's voice flowed through the door. Quickly Umagi opened the  
door to see her cousin standing there with Heero not to far behind. She attempted to ease her  
cousin's apprehension with a simple yet sincere reply.  
"I'm fine... So what's new?"  
The question brought a smile to Releena's face. She turned to heero, gave him a nod, then she  
walked into the bathroom with her cousin, and shut the door.  
"Releena, what's going on, why are you acting so weird?"  
"You'll never guess what just happened!!!"  
"What? Did Brad Pitt raise from the dead, and kiss you?"  
"Eeeeeew no, that's totally disgusting. What happened is that...well, Heero proposed to me, I'm  
getting Married!!!"  
"Really? That's great, when will the wedding be? Do you know yet?"  
"In a month or two on the ruins of Honolulu, Heero has it all arranged!"   
That's so great, im so happy for you!! But have you told Milliardo yet?"  
"No, i just got back, and I decided that you would be the best person to tell first."  
"Let's wait till dinner"   
"Yeah good idea. Telling him now would be sheer suicide"  
"yes we both know Milliardo"  
A soft knock interupted them, followed by Heero's voice.  
"Releena, Milliardo is here, I think he wants to talk to you about your meeting today."  
"Well speak of the devil, Thank you Heero"  
"You go talk to Milliardo, im going to take a shower, and get dressed. I'll see you at dinner"  
"Ok I'll see you at dinner.".   
."Alright"  
Releena left, leaving Umagi time to ponder on what had happened. She still didn't know how she  
got back, probably Duo. But if what shew thinks happened, than he must have been in an  
increasing amount of pain when he did it. The way that her mind was playing out the scene, Duo  
had jumped in front of the bullet, and it seemed as if the bullet had gone right through his  
shoulder. That must be what happened, because the bullet then grazed her arm. That had to be  
what had happened. She really got thinking, questions started forming in her mind. Like, Why  
was he so willing to jump in front of a bullet for her? Was it because he was a former gundam  
pilot? But how did he even know her? Had they met somewhere and she not remember it?  
Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt by Pagan popping his head into the little  
bathroom. And it just so happens that Umagi had just lowered her bathrobe to the floor, leaving  
her lacy underwear exposed to (a thankfully) nearly blind butler. "Dinner will be served in about  
an hour Miss Umagi." Pagan announced in his rather mechanical butler voice.   
She couldn't help but shriek at his words, after all, he had just walked in on her whise she was in  
her underwear. She yanked her robe off of the floor as fast as she could and then covered herself  
before answering.   
"Um ok, I'll be there, but right now i need to take a shower, so if you don't mind.....GET OUT!!!"  
Umagi was almost afraid that she had blasted out the poor butlers ears, but he left post haste  
leaving Umagi there in the bathroom, still feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
alright, if you want another chapter, you had better post reviews!!! i won't post the next chapter  
till i have at least 5 reviews. By the way i have up to chapter 5 written up, all that is needed now  
is to type them and post them, but it won't happenj w/o reviews!!!!! 


End file.
